


day 24 - Genderbending/squirting

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Laughter During Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Squirting, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, also...... of sorts..., honestly none of my fics with sabo Dont include hair pulling, its a need, koala is a dom, maybe i should tag all of them with that actually, of... sorts, technically sabo is Also a dom but not in My hands baby, yes...... koala does still top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: It was for a mission, but Sabo was an idiot if he really thought koala wouldnt take her chances to teach him how to really treat sex with other bits.





	day 24 - Genderbending/squirting

**Author's Note:**

> day 24 - genderbending/squirting

“Well?” Sabo asked, adjusting his cuffs just the slightest bit tighter, “How does it feel to have a dick?” 

“How does it feel to _not_ have a dick?” Koala challenged. She looked surprisingly similar, despite being switched– still lean and compact, with enough solid muscle to knock Sabo flat on his ass. 

Sabo pat the tops of his thighs almost subconsciously. It really didn't have to be asked– he was sure Koala knew just by the twitch in his brow how he felt about suddenly missing an entire rather important appendage. “Dunno. Why don't you find out?” A little wink completed the act and Koala rolled her eyes when Sabo stuck his tongue out at her. He almost bit his tongue clean off when she strode forward, reaching up to pinch his tongue between her fingers before he could pull it back into his mouth. 

_“Excuse_ me?” She snapped, and–  _ wow, _ her voice could never do _that_ before– “I don't have anything to  _ find out,  _ unlike you. I’m not going to be so stupid as to waste my chances to teach you how to properly treat a girl, now am I?” Sabo's eyes were wide. He barely registered the pain of having to hunch to accomodate for how Koala yanked him down, frozen in startled shock staring at her. 

Koala grinned. “You better remember this, I’m not giving repeat lessons.” 

-  
  


_God he's sensitive._ Koala flicked the tip of her tongue up, thumb carefully exposing his flushed clit, and was rewarded with Sabo’s hips jolting up into her mouth. “Feel that?” She asked, and when she breathed hot air over him he practically gushed slick onto her fingers. “Your g-spot is right here.” A tiny little press, the slightest rub— She could feel it when a shiver shook its way down Sabo’s spine all the way to his toes. With the way his thighs were clenched around her shoulders it was impossible for him to even attempt hiding them. “Remember this spot. Can you tell me what it is?” 

Sabo opened his mouth and she indulgently thrust her fingers against the little nerve ending just to watch how he nearly bit through his lip. “I-it’s the— the—“ 

“It’s _yours,_ Sabo. My fingers are deep inside of _your_ cunt right right.” 

He flushed hotly, almost glowing red. “It’s _m-my_ g-spot,” he whimpered. 

“Good boy.” She dipped her head, swirling her tongue decisively to circle his clit and he clenched hard around her fingers. It barely took her her more than a single thrust, pads roughly tapping against his g spot, lips closing tight in a hum around his clit— and Sabo muffled a tense cry into his hand as he came. He was still tense when she sat up, tugging his legs up onto her shoulders. “Do you remember what I did?” She asked. She added a third finger, carefully pressing it in despite that Sabo was so wet he barely noticed. “Sabo. What did you learn?” 

“How to eat pussy,” he giggled, the sound high and slightly hysterical. Koala was almost uncomfortable with how much her body decided it liked it. Her new little addition was starting to get uncomfortable, pressing so close to— 

_Now that's an idea. _

“How long has it been since you topped a girl, Sab?” Koala sang. “When was your last extensive undercover mission? Was it the one with that masquerade?” 

“Didn’t have sex then,” was the answering murmur. Sabo peered up at her through his fingers with suspicion, breath finally evening out. “Why?” 

It was surprisingly easy, to pop the front bottom of her new trousers and carefully tug her cock out. Sabo’s eyes went huge. Koala laughed a little breathlessly to hide how she jumped a little, when her new part slid wetly against Sabo, his body producing more and more lubricant at the touch until she could feel it soaking the front of her pants. “I don’t need a strap, anymore,” She gloated. “Ready for a new lesson?” 

The flush this time burned all the way down his chest and Koala couldn’t help her own amusement. “Really? You’re _into_ that?” She was still laughing, delighted with Sabo’s embarrassed sputtering even as she guided the tip of her dick to his opening. _He’s twitching,_ she noted giddily, _he’s going to swallow me whole_. “Listen up, now, because this one can’t be taught a second time.”

Watching the head of her penis slowly disappear inside of Sabo was mesmerizing. She couldn’t even tear her eyes away to make sure he was listening. “When you take a virgin,” She continued a little breathlessly, “they need to be as slick as possible— and fully aroused—“ her thumb settled over Sabo’s clit for emphasis and grinned when his hips instinctively jumped into her touch, forcing her cock deeper inside of him. “—or else you might end up hurting them.” She was balls deep in her partners pussy. No need for a strap anymore— just herself and Sabo, panting under her grip, pupils blown so wide she could hardly see any blue left.

Sabo was no virgin– she could confirm that easily. She had more than once. But he had never been opened up, precisely like this, so that had to count for something, right? “...Tell me, do you feel any pain?” 

She knew he didn’t. He had been so wet from the start she didn’t even need to open the bottle of lube she had brought just in case— tight and hot and clenching, so much _better_ around her cock than she imagined he would be when he was grinding down on her fingers—

“Feels— feels _good,”_ Sabo choked out. He rolled his hips up, eyes adorably squeezed shut when the movement involuntarily pushed his clit up against Koala's thumb, forcing her to press up inside of his unfamiliar and sensitive walls at new angles. “P-please that— I—“ 

“I’m so _proud_ of you,” she cooed. Pulling back was enough to make her jaw grit, to make her nails drag a gasp from Sabo when she dug them into his hips. “You’re such a good student.” He was so impossibly _tight_— so perfect, gripping her dick like he never wanted to let her go— “did you know that a clit has double the nerve endings of a penis?” She asked. “If I just—“ pulling out was a little difficult, with every fiber of her begging to thrust back in— but it was worth it to watch how Sabo’s entire body jerked like it was shocked when she ground against his clit. 

Gently, she circled the little nub with the head of her cock, smearing Sabo’s own juices (_and my precum,_ she noted, surprised at just how smug that made her feel) into his skin. His inner thighs trembled, closing tight against his hips and Koala laughed, propping him up to get better access and never once letting up the slow, gentle motion. “Aren’t you going to tell me how it feels? You’ve never—“ she went quiet when Sabo abruptly jerked, shaking kicked into a violent jolt as an almost distressed little whimper escaped his throat. 

Blinking, Koala drew away just far enough to reduce the pressure against him. “Did you just cum?” She asked. She couldn’t honestly help her own incredulousness, despite knowing it was entirely possible— “Sabo? Did you just—?” 

_“Koala,”_ Sabo breathed out, and Koala exhaled heavily. 

Her partner cried out, arching beautifully when she sank her cock deep back inside of him. “Ooh, that’s _nice,”_ she moaned. “How cute, cumming just from me rubbing you a little—“ her hips snapped roughly and Sabo gasped. “Can you do it _again?_ Can you show me one more time, again and again and _again—“_ Sabo barely had time to whine when she pulled out, giggling as his yelp when she flipped him over and pulled his cunt right back onto her cock by his hips.

“Maybe you like it rough?” She asked. “Slow strokes really catch every little nerve, but maybe you just want to be held down and fucked— maybe gentle is too good for you.” Despite her words, two fingers slowly returned to his clit and she was greeted with a reedy wail the more pressure she applied. _“Come for me again,”_ she ordered, “show me what that cunt can do.” 

Almost immediately, Sabo was bowing under her hands and Koala let out a startled laugh when her thigh was soaked wet. 

_“W-What—?!”_ Sabo almost shrieked, confusion overridden with a loud cry as Koala doubled her movements, roughly fucking him through his orgasm. Fingers twisted into his hair and sabo gasped when she yanked him upright, forcing him to watch. “Am I— did I just _pee?!”_ He asked, shocked, and Koala had to muffle her laughter into his shoulder. 

“You _squirted_,” She announced, voice full of delighted awe, and Sabo turned so, _so_ red. “You can squirt! I can’t believe you— can you do it again?!” Sabo didn’t respond, jaw still gaping and Koala practically squirmed in excitement as she shoved him back down onto his hands and knees. He could hear the familiar click of the bottle of lube she had tossed aside, when they first agreed to do this. 

_“You’re going to do it again,”_ she repeated— and this time it was not a question. Sabo _squeaked_ when two fingers were buried up to the knuckle in his ass. “I would never tolerate you just stuffing things into me,” she reminded him briskly, even as she began to finger him and continued pounding his pussy, “but you _more_ than tolerate it— and I’m _going_ to make you squirt again tonight.” 

Sabo moaned dizzily, swiveling his hips and Koala giggled. “If you manage to do it again, I’ve give you _extra credit,”_ she whispered, leaning in close. “After all, it’ll be pretty hard to forget a condom after I cum inside of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is no where as extensive as intended lmao i have things to do,, but it still ended up longer than recent ones anjhefudjs i just really wanted to do one where sabo squirted tbh??? 
> 
> im starting to realize theres a small trend in me feminizing that boy uh oh
> 
> also got a huge exam tomorrow so this will be posted early, u know how it goes. see yall later


End file.
